Currently, in the context of computer systems, power supply arrangements are rather rigidly configured. Particularly, power supply design tends to be very specific with regard to the allowable current in different rails, even among same-voltage rails. In other words, as computer power supply arrangements may typically have different-voltage rails (e.g., 12V, 5V and 3.3V), they may also have several rails of the same voltage (e.g., several 12V rails), and even rails of the same voltage may each be strictly dedicated to one function (e.g., the powering of one system component) or another.
Because of this rigidity, there is no hierarchy imparted to rail power sources that permits a free and flexible sharing of power among rails. This creates inefficiencies in terms of unused or underused power rail capacity. For instance, power rails designed for a given power consumption may be idle, or at least its use far from optimized, during certain operational configurations of a computer system.
The present inventors have recognized a compelling and growing need in connection with addressing and reducing the inefficiencies just described.